My Little Supernatural Grimm Adventure Show
by Foxface9
Summary: This story uses: My Little pony; Grimm; Supernatural; Adventure Time; and Regular Show. Mainly, Discord is brought back by Screwball, and has sent the mane six to different demensions, until they got to earth, and they dragged along Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby. Now they have to deal with Monroe, Nick, Sam, and Dean while fighting Discord WARNING: May Contain Shipping
1. Chapter 1

Twilight and her five friends flew through swirling space, until they were greeted to another universe with screams and a thud on the ground.

Rigby jumped into Mordecai's arms. The blue swirly portal, that had been in the park since seven this morning, had just spewed out six colorful ponies.

"Don't get to cozy girls," a purple unicorn said, "something tells me Discord isn't done with us yet."

"AH!" Mordecai's scream signaled the arrival of a new portal, two actually. One sucking up the purple unicorn, Mordecai, and Rigby, the other one taking the other five ponies.

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes, he looked a little different, and so did Rigby and the unicorn.

He shook Rigby, "Come on man we half to leave before the unicorn wakes up." Mordecai picked up his friend and twirled around to come face to face with a boy in blue shorts and a weird hat, "AH!" his scream awoke the unicorn.

"What? Get away! Quickly, before-AH!" before the unicorn could finish, a portal nearly sucked her in.

But Rigby had grabbed her hoof at the last second with both paws. Mordecai holding him, Rigby flew through with the unicorn, as the boy and a golden dog grabbed on to Mordecai.

* * *

Jake huddled around the pony, bird, raccoon, and Finn. Then, something in him pulled his stretchy limbs back to him, forcing him to release the group. The bird, raccoon, unicorn, and Jake himself let out tremendous yowls of pain as Jake saw all of their bodies morph into something similar, yet different. The unicorn's clothing which had originally looked like they weren't hers, formed perfectly around a tall slim shape, and the bird's scrawny twig-like legs thickened and he got a good inch taller than his already tall form. The raccoon let out a loud screech as his ears slithered down his neck, and his snout shrunk into his face, the only thing remaining being his tail. Then, they were plopped into a house next to five girls, who looked like they had just gone through the same ordeal, with four men staring at them all.

* * *

Dean didn't know what to make of it. The werewolf, whose house they had just busted into, was screaming. His hunter/cop friend pulling his gun out with Sam. Dean could only stare at the five women on the floor, then, another blue portal brought another woman, a boy, a dog, and two naked men of varying heights. The girl with long pink hair immediately crawled to the boy and his dog, looking them over. Like a mother would a child. The girl with curly purple hair handed the taller man with an odd hair doo her hat while the girl with pink curly hair handed the smaller one her baseball cap that said 'PARTY' on the front. His eyes looked over to a girl in jeans, ratty red sneakers, and a cyan t-shirt with rainbow hair. She connected her magenta eyes with his, and walked over to him.

"I'm RainbowDash, sorry about your house fellas, we didn't plan on this. Could you tell us about this town?" her eyes were pleading him.

"Just get yourselves settled, I have to call a friend over and we can exchange information we all want to know," the werewolf said, pulling the cop to the side, whispering in his ear, and moving to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm Nick Burkhard. You guys can just get yourselves situated on the couch, and you two," he pointed to the naked men in the corner, hiding themselves with hats, "come with me."

He left the room with a cold stare at Sam and Dean, and the two following him awkwardly.

Dean sat on the floor with Sam as the girls had already taken the couch.

"Oh my! However rude of us! Applejack, Pinkie Pie, let us make room for our gracious hosts," one girl in a fur coat with curly purple hair and black boots said. She motioned for Sam and Dean to sit on the couch. Dean was about to take the offer when he heard Sam's voice.

"Dean, help me!" Sam was on the other side of the room with a girl who looked like a librarian in her purple turtle-neck, darker purple skirt, and black slip on shoes, with purple hair in messy banes and pink highlights. The girl looked like she was about to collapse as Sam took her up in his arms, and set her on the couch. Dean helped by propping up her head with a pillow.

"Excuse me," Dean turned to face the small girl in a sundress and sandals with a butterfly hairclip pink hair, "But, I was just wondering, what was your name? Mine's Fluttershy."

"Dean," he couldn't believe he just said that! The entire country had just thought they were dead! Why would he give his REAL name? The girl had just looked so sweet and innocent, he couldn't help being honest, " and this is Sam," might as well continue his honesty streak, right?

His eyes wondered over to the rainbow haired girl. He walked over to her. She saw him and flared her wings.

_WINGS?_

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Did this girl have bat wings!

She looked over her shoulder and saw what he did. She fell sideways to the floor. Dean ran over and picked her up.

"These things were feathered before!" she yelled out.

They wings poofed away.

"What?" they both yelled.

"Discord!" she hissed under her breath.

"Who's that?" Dean asked as he helped her stand up.

"Tell you later." With that, she stalked off to her friends.

Dean looked to his left at Sam. He was helping the one with long pink hair tend to the one who looked like a librarian. He looked worried somewhat. Then, a southern-looking girl came beside him.

"Howdy!" she said. Dean looked her over. She was southern all right, she had on yellow boots, tight blue jeans, and an orange plaid crop top, all with long blonde hair in a pony tail. Her green eyes met his, and he forced a reply.

"Hi," he felt it awkward, so he decided to use the opportunity to get some information, "What's your name?"

"Applejack Apple, that over there is Rarity, Pinkie Pie, RainbowDash, Fluttershy, and that poor soul on the couch, is Twilight. She's been battling Discord's magic for weeks while Ponyville prepared us six for universal travel."

Dean took in what she was saying, and knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, "You gals are from another UNIVERSE? As in, DIMENSION!" she nodded to both, leaving him three more questions. "Okay, first, did you say PONYville?"

"Yup! We were all ponies before now, those boys who just came back, are from another dimension, they were a blue jay and a raccoon. I don't know those two, but it looks like they ALSO came from another dimension."

That answered his second question about why she had said six when there was ten, now only one question clawed the inside of his mind, " And two, who's Discord?"

"Discord is the god of chaos, he sent us here after his daughter, Screwball, busted him out. He can be stopped as long as we're alive."

Dean took that in. It was easy to handle crap like this now. "Please excuse me, but I need to talk with some people."

Dean looked at Sam, and decided to clue him in later when he wasn't worrying about the well-fair of a pony from another dimension. That left him one choice. Nick. He had just returned with the men who Applejack had said to have been a blue jay and a raccoon in some clothes that DEFINITELY didn't fit them. He told them to sit down while he talked to Dean. He looked at the taller one with blue hair in a style that reminded him of an 80's music video, and decided that he must have been the blue jay. The smaller one looked the same age, yet significantly smaller with darker skin and dark rings around his eyes, he had a brown tail with black stripes on it and kept on tripping in the pants that were hanging over his feet. Eventually, the tall guy picked him up, and carried him over to the place Nick had pointed to, despite the raccoon's cries of protest.

"So, did you get anything?" Nick asked, obviously trying very hard to keep his mind straight.

* * *

Mordecai told Rigby to stay still while he adjusted the hems of his pants so that Rigby could walk. He didn't want to rip the pants, seeing how they weren't his, but folding wasn't cutting it.

"Allow me," a voice said, soon followed by a girl with purple curly hair fixing the legs of the jeans expertly.

"Wow thanks!" Rigby said, standing up and looking down at his bare feet.

"Rigby, sit down!" Mordecai said, causing Rigby to sit quickly.

"Oh what an aDORable couple you make! Like a mother and her son!" she said, leaving before Mordecai could correct her. Rigby looked tired. It had been late when they had gone on this adventure, and changing into humans was NOT an easy thing to go through. Mordecai leaned back and pulled Rigby to lie on top of him. The raccoon let out a few cries of protest, before finally giving in to the call of sleep. He scowled at the curly haired girl, who he remembered to be the white unicorn, as she giggled with her friends. Then his scowl turned to the man talking to Nick. Mordecai HAD to know what was going on. He picked up the sleeping Rigby, who let out a small murmur, and walked over to the boy and his dog, pretending to listen to the boy as he listened to the conversation.

_Different dimension AGAIN? _He thought. This was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

Finn looked around the room. He remembered Fluttershy from her helping Jake. Finn had come to the conclusion that this was before the Great Mushroom War. This meant that dogs couldn't stretch, or talk, and any magic in his backpack was rendered useless. The only thing that he could rely on now was his sword and the dog he had learned when he was little. He heard what the man was saying to Nick. The dimension thing could be the cause of the time lapse, but why would Jake become a normal dog, and the ponies turn into HUMANS. This made no sense. But he could take advantage of the situation to get to know his human heritage. He softly barked his idea to Jake as the tall man carried the smaller one over. When Nick finished his conversation with the man, he decided to get to know some other people. The man had said that the two dudes next to him had been a blue jay and a raccoon. THAT he remembered.

"So, what's your name?" the taller guy had been watching the smaller one sleeping on his side, and looked up unsure.

"Mordecai, and this is Rigby," he pointed to the small guy with a striped tail and dark circles around his eyes sleeping half way on his lap.

This was going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie didn't know what to expect behind the door with the little wolf on it. She could only understand that Monroe needed her over there. She opened the door to the living room on the right. Five girls and one rather tall man were crowded around the sofa. She made her way to it and saw a girl passed out on the sofa in a purple turtle neck, and a darker purple skirt. Her first thought was that Monroe was throwing Nick the bachelor party for his and Juliet's wedding in a few months when something went wrong, then she saw the small boy and a dog next to two men in the corner.

"Hey Rosalie, can you help this girl out? Sam here said that she had a headache and collapsed," Nick asked, motioning to the taller man. When all he got in reply was a puzzled scowl from Rosalie, he added, "Me and Monroe are working on getting an explanation, but so far we think it's best for this to be treated as normally as it can be."

Rosalie let out a heavy sigh before nodding and kneeling next to the girl on the sofa. She used her hand to check her breathing before using the other to check her temperature.

She looked up at the man and the girl closest to him, "You," she pointed to the man, "get these girls to back away and let her have some air." He began to tell the ladies to back away from the sofa, but Rosalie held the fragile arm of the girl in the yellow sundress with pink hair. "Wait! Can you get me a damp rag to bring down her fever?"

The girl nodded and wiggled out of Rosalie's grip to the kitchen. The other girls began to sit along the wall of the room. As the man was about to follow, Rosalie's voice stopped him. "Wait! Can you let her head rest in your lap? It will keep her elevated, and stop her from tossing and turning so much."

"But, um, I don't really know her," he began to argue, but reluctantly sat on the sofa and rested her head in his lap.

The girl in the yellow dress returned and handed Rosalie the towel.

"Thank you," Rosalie took the towel and placed it on the sleeping girl's head. "Do you know this woman?"

"Yes, her name is Twilight, and I'm Fluttershy."

Rosalie was about to accuse her of lying, when she saw the innocence in her eyes. The girl looked so meek and sincere. She would let her go with this, maybe the explanation would shed some light on these girls.

"Hey! Listen up! I think you all deserve an explanation!" Rosalie's eyes darted to the front of the room. In the center was a girl in jeans, sneakers, and a cyan t-shirt with long rainbow hair. "My name is RainbowDash, me and my friends are from another dimension. My friend Twilight over there could give you a better explanation, but I think that I could give you the basics of it. You see, there is this guy named Discord, the god of chaos. My friends and I turned him to stone, and his daughter, Screwball, busted him out. After he took over most of Equestria, he came to Ponyville for us. Twilight used her magic to protect Ponyville, as our princess told her to. She warned us that Discord planned to send us to another dimension, where we would be transformed into humans. So, we got ourselves some clothes and other supplies to travel while Twilight held him at bay."

Rosalie soaked it all in. She looked over to Monroe and Nick who only nodded to her.

"Wait, now, is Discord coming here now?" Rosalie couldn't help but ask.

"I reckon he might, sorry ya'll, we'll be leaven' as soon as Twilight wakes up. When we find a way to get home, we'll find you four, okay?" the western girl said standing up.

"No way!" the smaller man from the corner said, shoving off of the taller man with blue hair. "If this Discord guy thinks it's funny to mess with other peoples' lives, then it's ALL of our problems! I'm fighting with you guys!"

The taller man stood up and said, "Me too."

The boy stood up next and pulled out a sword and said, "Me THREE!" with his dog growling next to him.

"And don't think we're out sister!" said the man who was standing with Nick and Monroe.

"Count us in," said Nick, shocking Monroe, who just shook his head and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," Rosalie said standing up. "But, where are you all staying tonight?"

"We can get you all rooms at the motel we're staying at," said the man who was letting Twilight lay in his lap, "But I think we should all know each other's names if we're going to do this. I'm Sam."

"I'm Rarity," spoke a girl with purple curly hair.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" spoke an obviously excited girl with poofy pink hair.

"I'm Rigby," spoke the short man with circles around his eyes and a raccoon tail.

"I'm Mordecai," said the tall man with blue hair.

"I'm Finn, and this is my dog Jake," said the boy in a white hat.

"I'm Applejack," said the southern girl.

"I'm RainbowDash," said the girl with rainbow hair.

"I'm Fluttershy, and this is Twilight," said the girl in the sundress, pointing to the girl in a purple turtle neck.

"I'm Dean," said the man by Nick and Monroe.

"I'm Nick."

"I'm Monroe."

"And I'm Rosalie," Rosalie said, finishing the name circle.

Just as she finished her sentence, Twilight woke slightly.

* * *

Twilight looked up to see a man. She rubbed her eyes as he carried her to a car, and sat her up in the back. The back was cramped as two men sat on the floor, and a boy shared a seat with the man who had carried her in the front, and a dog lay at the man's feet. The car roared to life, and she trusted her friends' decision in taking her somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight felt uneasy as the man who had carried her before lifted her out again. She had been asleep the entire ride, and still felt tired. Probably because of her energy she used up holding back Discord added to the magic she used to steer her to her friends when Discord last teleported them. She looked up at the man as he carried her into the building. She clung closer and woke up fully when he stumbled a bit on the threshold of the door to the building.

"Oh, uh, hey Twilight! You're awake!" he said smiling down at her, "You may not remember, but my name is Sam."

He continued to walk in the building and she saw her friends and the boys behind him.

"Uh, you can put me down now," she giggled out sleepily.

"Sorry, but this place has some stairs and I'd hate for you to collapse again. Don't worry, it's no trouble," he said.

Twilight realized she was still clutching his shirt. She let go with a blush and looked up at Sam who looked like he hadn't noticed. Her gaze followed his to the desk where three other men were. They all walked over to her friends along the wall. They discussed something, and she noticed that only one man had room keys, and there were only three. The group walked over to her and Sam.

"Okay, sooo, the hotel will only give us three rooms. So, Rigby and I are going to share a room with Sam and Dean. Finn and Jake are bunking with Rarity and Fluttershy. And Pinkie, Rainbow, Twilight, and Applejack are sharing, okay?" said the man with blue hair.

(I know YOU already know his name. but this is being told from TWILIGHT'S point of view. Pinkie tells Twilight the names of everyone that night, so DO NOT worry about having to read 'with *put random color here* hair' again.)

* * *

Monroe woke up to the sound of a door bell, about to answer the door, he realized he let Nick sleep on the couch, meaning that he should probably put some pants on first.

After he was dressed, he went down stairs to a scene that reminded him of last night. The girls, the boy, and the four men were back at the house. The two men that he remembered to be Sam and Dean were dishing out doughnuts from some boxes on the table that said 'Krispy Kreme' on them.

"Hey, Monroe, right?" Monroe nearly fell over as he heard the high pitched voice of the girl he remembered to be named 'Pinkie Pie'.

"Yea, I'm, uh, Monroe," he answered uneasy.

_Fluttershy was so, quiet! How could she be friends with someone so, noisy? _Monroe thought before glancing at Nick, _Then again…_

"You NEED to try one of these cakes!" she said, holding out a box of about six doughnuts that no one had eaten yet.

"Thanks," he said, taking a glazed from the box.

_Looks like I'm not doing my Pilates this morning… _

He settled down on the sofa and started to eat his doughnut.

"Hey," the voice of the girl who was RainbowDash appeared from above him.

He looked up expecting to see her just in his view over the couch, but instead, he got a full view of her face, and two flapping bat wings behind her.

"AH!" he screamed, attracting the attention of everyone else in the kitchen. He fell out of his seat and stared up at the rainbow-haired girl above his couch.

She landed beside the sofa and looked at him, blushing. She offered him a hand up and said, "Sorry, I was a Pegasus in my universe, so I guess I got bat wings as a human contrast."

Monroe stood up and was about to ask how he didn't see them last night, when the wings shrunk into her back. He, unknowingly, darted behind her, and there they were. Two holes in her shirt that showed the place her wings had been. He sighed and moved to the kitchen for coffee. But, before he even touched the pot, Rarity handed him a mug with coffee in it, black. Just what he needed.

"Thank you!" he said, taking the mug greedily. After he had a few good sips, he said "Well, no offense to your friends, but you're the most normal of the bunch!"

Rarity giggled and said, "Well, darling, no offense to YOUR friends, but I think that you're the most civil." She handed him a cream filled doughnut and smiled.

He took it and said "Well, I'm a werewolf, so, I don't know if that's true."

_What did I just tell her? SHIT! Oh well, she IS from a dimension of talking ponies, maybe she won't mind._

"A werewolf? Well that IS amazing! You're NOTHING like the ones I've heard of."

"Well, we kind of blend in here."

"Well, werewolf or not, you still have a sense of style all your own that I find intriguing!"

* * *

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just said right out that he was a werewolf! Even though he minded greatly when Nick called him a werewolf as opposed to a Blutbad. This was so, out of character! Then again, he was sharing doughnuts with a bunch of people from other dimensions. Most of them once not people at all. He looked over to Finn who was about to feed his dog a chocolate doughnut.

"Wait!" Nick yelled, taking the doughnut from the boy and putting it on the table. "Chocolate kills dogs in our dimension!"(Omg I KNOW that Jake said in one of the first episodes of Adventure Time that chocolate would kill him! But he HAS been seen eating chocolate throughout the series.)

"But what's he supposed to eat then? He hasn't eaten since noon yesterday," Finn said.

"Well, um. Hey Monroe!" Nick called over.

The Blutbad excused himself from Rarity and weaved his way through the kitchen to Nick, Finn, and Jake.

"What is it?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Do you have anything this dog can eat?"

"Um, I have a bag of bacon bits in the fridge," he said, pointing to the fridge.

"Thanks man," Finn said walking over to the fridge.

The dog barked at Monroe, and Monroe said "Well you're welcome Jake." The two left and that left Monroe one question, "What are all of these people doing in my house Nick?"

"We all have to talk about future events Monroe. It's Saturday, so I don't have to work. It's the PERFECT time."

Monroe was about to argue, but Nick was already ushering the group into the living room.

* * *

Applejack looked over to Sam and Twilight, then to Dean. The two had been talking nonstop since the doughnut shop and she couldn't help but think Dean wasn't getting the hint. She pulled him away from the two as they sat down.

"I think you've been a third wheel long enough sugarcube."

With that, he sat down in a huff on the floor next to Mordecai. Applejack planted herself next to him as Nick began to speak.

"Okay everyone, now. We've all decided that we're going to fight this thing. But maybe you ladies can tell us about this Discord guy."

Without hesitation, Twilight got up from the couch and stepped up to the front of the room.

"Discord is the god of chaos. He has magical powers beyond belief. Without the elements of harmony, not even our princess could stop him. Us six are the NEW elements of harmony. And, as long as we're alive, Discord CAN be stopped. That is why he sent us to this dimension, so that we would be rendered powerless to stop him. But, since Rainbow has managed to be able to fly, maybe I can still perform magic!" she said, obviously just thinking of that idea on the spot. She stared at a table lamp beside her, focusing. Suddenly, her hands began to glow with a dark magenta light formed around her hands, followed by the lamp. Twilight looked down and noticed the glow, and moved on hand up in the path of her and the lamp. Then higher, lifting it from the table. Even the rest of their friends were stunned as Twilight set it down again with a smile. She turned around to the stunned crowd as everyone but the stunned Dean began to clap. "Alright! So that means that Discord is going to get a surprise! Does anyone else have anything that they have that could help?"

"Me and Rigby have some experience dealing with chaos," Mordecai offered.

"Me and Jake have some experience dealing with evil," Finn said.

"Woof, woof!" Jake barked.

"We have some experience in saving the world," Dean said.

"I could see what sort of creatures I could get to help us," Fluttershy murmured.

"Well, I'm what you would call a werewolf. So I guess that could do something," Monroe offered, sipping his coffee.

"Alright! Now, for a plan," Twilight said.

* * *

"So, Daddy, now that we've taken over all of Equestria, what are we going to do now?" Screwball asked.

"Oh simple spawn of mine, now we go to the universe of humans," Discord answered, patting her on the head.

"So, why are we trying on clothes?"

"We have to be in style my dear! These humans are savage beasts! And will attack anything tacky!"

"They sound evil, I think I'm going to like being human!"

With that, Discord changed his daughter into a unicorn, and they traveled to the universe of filthy humans.

* * *

Now, as a bonus, lyrics to the song, 'Daddy Discord'!

[Screwball]

So there you are my Dad, a statue oh so cold so dead  
You tore there world apart and ev'rypony lost their head  
Now I must carry on making Chaos for you instead  
'Cause you are my Daddy Discord and I am a piece of you!

[Discord]  
Please do not cry my dear your daddy is still very here  
And when I do bust out we can respread the random fear  
Our joy will be their pain as their world drowns in choc'late rain  
'Cause I am your Daddy Discord and you are a piece of me!

[Screwball]  
Remember that one time you took me to that baseball game?  
I got my Cutie mark...  
[Discord]  
...and things were never quite the same.  
[Together]  
My wild pitches flew driving the ponies all insane  
'Cause You are My Daddy Discord and I am a piece of You!

bridge  
Take me out to your mind game!  
If Chaos loses it's a real shame!  
SCREWBALL!

[Discord]  
Oh simple spawn of mine without you I would be so lost  
You have stuck by my side...  
[Screwball]  
...No matter what the tragic cost.  
[Together]  
Your crazed imagined have given me a new found strength.  
'Cause You are my Daughter Screwball and I'm breaking out of here!

[Discord]  
I'm free, free once again! May Equestria return to its natural chaotic state!  
Come My Little Abomination, we have work to do!  
[Screwball]  
I missed you daddy...


	4. Chapter 4

Rigby woke up on the floor again. His gaze fell on the bed next to him where a tuft of blue hair peeked over the blanket. He stood up and walked out the door, where he was surprised to meet Rarity.

"I'm sorry darling but I simply can not let you and your friend stay in those clothes ay longer! Me and my friends are heading out today and you must come along!"

"Well, we do have our pay from our last work day, sure! Just let me grab Mordecai."

"Could you also get Dean?" Rigby nodded, "Great! But don't wake up Sam."

Rigby was puzzled, but he complied with the requests of the woman.

"So, where are we headed?" Dean asked climbing into the car with Rarity climbing into the passenger's seat next to him.

"Anywhere we can get these two some clothes and some other things we need to keep us through the week."

"Wal*mart it is!" then, the car started and headed off in the direction of the nearest store.

* * *

Sam woke up with a groan as he felt a fragile hand shaking him awake.

"What?" he asked as he woke up.

"It looks like our friends dooped us," the voice of Twilight said.

He sat up in his bed and heard a gasp from Twilight. He turned to her and saw her staring at the wall next to her, blushing. He looked down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Sorry, don't worry I have pants," Sam said, getting up and putting on a black t-shirt and a blue jacket.

"Well, what do you want to do today while our dimension friends and your brother are out?"

"Wait, what?"

She handed Sam a piece of paper saying, "I found it on my nightstand."

_**Dear Twilight & Sam, **_

_**We needed to go out to get some stuff. And Sam, we have kidnapped your brother. Or, he found us waking up Rigby and Mordecai and decided to tag along! We'll be back at 11:30 to make the trip to Monroe's for our training/planning!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Rarity, Pinkie, RainbowDash, AJ, Fluttershy, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby.**_

_**P.S.-Have fun you two!**_

Sam smirked and put down the note. "Well, there's a café next door. Wanna join me?" he said getting up and opening the door for Twilight.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"No, here try this!"

Dean was practically dying. This was pure torture. They had only been there for thirty minutes, and Rarity had already given Mordecai and Rigby five outfits, all of which she had said no to. Applejack walked over to him on the bench and held out a hand.

"Well, I reckon we should do something a little more our slice of pie," she said helping him off the bench.

"I'm with you sister. There's a movie theater next door, I'm buyin'!"

"Sure then."

"We're done!" Rarity said, motioning to Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai was wearing a white t-shirt, with a blue jacket, blue grips with black lines on the base of the fingers, purple pants and black sneakers. While Rigby had on a long sleeved shirt that had brown and black stripes with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Well let's get this stuff paid for and get out of here!" RainbowDash said pointing to the cash register.

"Finally!" Finn said as the group came out of the store. The store hadn't let him bring in Jake, so he stayed outside.

"Hey there! We're heading to see a movie," Applejack said, ruffling his blonde hair that Rarity had revealed when she made him take off his hat.

"What are we seeing?" he asked. "Do you guys have 'Heat Signature' here?"

"No," Dean answered.

"How about 'Zombie Dinner Party'?" Mordecai asked with Rigby nodding approvingly behind him.

"Actually, yes," Dean said, causing Mordecai and Rigby to let out mighty "OOOOH!"s.

The group then bought tickets with one of Dean's fake credit cards and went in to watch the movie, to Rarity's disgust and Fluttershy's horror.

* * *

"Where are we daddy?" Screwball asked her now human father who had grayish brown hair and was wearing a reddish brown suit and a yellow and red striped tie.

"We are in America's very own, Portland, Oregon! Where the last portal is said to have opened up."

"What in bloody home is going on here?" said a man who was in a black suit in the middle of the cross road with a patch of light brown hair.

"Shall I take care of him daddy?" Screwball asked, pulling out a baseball and setting it on fire and stepping in front of her father.

"No Screwball, this is Crowley, king of demons! He just so happens to hate two brothers who I KNOW are with our pony friends, and LOVES making deals of chaos!" Discord said, placing a hand on Screwball's shoulder. Calming her, and making her put out the baseball, and put it away.

"Did you just say, deal?" Crowley said, smirking and stepping forward.

"Yes, you see, I have a nice contract prepared here." Discord poofed up a scroll, unraveling it to show it to Crowley.

"God of chaos huh? Interesting, but I'm going to need some proof before I can agree."

"Very well then, Screwball, you remember what daddy taught you correct?"

Screwball nodded before pointing above Crowley's head before snapping her fingers with the other. Crowley was about to let out a smart-ass remark, before a pink cloud appeared just above his head, and began to pour chocolate rain on the demon king. Much to the delight of the young chaotic child. Discord did the same as Screwball. But, instead of making a cloud, the cloud disappeared, along with the rain.

"Do we have a deal?"

The soaked Crowley wrung out the hem of his suit jacket before saying, "You do know that I'll be needed a promise on your soul in ten years, correct?"

"Nope, because I'll give you fourteen as soon as my end is covered!" Discord said, poking Crowley in the chest as he said so.

"Fourteen? I guess that IS better than one," he said before giving a devilish grin to Screwball and saying, "or two."

Discord noticed this and quickly said, "And anything out of the contract is unacceptable, but I will give you some aid in this war."

"I hope you weren't planning on pulling this off without the prince of Portland's approval."

The gaze of the three fell upon a tall man in a suit and a trench coat.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot about you, 'Captain Renard'!" Crowley said with another devilish smirk at the man's name.

Screwball was stumped, but she could see her father following with another devilish smirk of his own.

"Hope you don't have a problem with our plan," Crowley said, walking over to the man in the trench coat.

"Only one, the Grimm and the Blutbad, they are not killed."

"Twelve souls is fine, but I think that your little crush on this Grimm is becoming a nuisance." The captain sneered at Crowley's remark and simply nodded.

"As long as the Grimm and the Blutbad are left alone, I see no issue. Good day," with that, the man swirled around and disappeared.

"Do we have a deal?" Discord said, putting out his hand to Crowley.

"We do."

Screwball was stunned as Crowley grabbed the hand and pulled her father into a deep kiss. Her father's face was full of shock. But, after two seconds, Crowley broke the kiss.

"That's how we do it in hell," he said, before vanishing. Leaving behind the stunned father and daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're kidding! How could you only have one friend when throughout your entire childhood?" Twilight asked Sam.

"Hey, according to you, you haven't had any friends!"

"Well, do assistants and big brothers count?"

"Brothers yes, but how many assistants have you had?"

"One, his name is Spike."

"Well, then let's make it even and say he does count!"

"Deal!" Twilight put out her hand and Sam shook it happily.

Sam looked down at his watch.

"Crap! We have to get ready, their coming back to pick us up any minute!" with that, Sam and Twilight bolted up the stairs to their rooms to gather up whatever they needed to train.

Just as Sam put his last target he had printed out into his duffle bag, he heard a shriek from Twilight's room. He burst in and looked around. Twilight darted behind him and pointed towards the closet. Sam peeked behind the open door to find Castiel and Meg.

"Hey Sammy," Meg said, walking through the door way and leading the angel behind her.

"Meg?"

"Meg?" asked Twilight from the doorway.

"Um, Twilight, this is Meg and Castiel. Meg is a demon, and Cas is an angel."

"Well, you must be something special for Sam to tell you that! Twilight was it?" Meg asked, putting out a hand for Twilight to shake.

Twilight shifted nervously before Sam came to her rescue. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Twilight, Meg is sort of a friend of ours."

With that, Twilight met Meg's hand with hers.

"How do you do?" Twilight asked, nervously.

"Honey, don't worry! We're all friends here! This one isn't normal, is she?" Meg asked with a look at Sam as she released Twilight's hand.

"She's actually from another dimension," Sam answered with a look of pure awkwardness.

Cas walked over to her, eyeing her.

"Equestria, correct?" Cas asked her. Twilight seemed to forget about everything and started nodding quickly. "Yes, I have a few sisters there. I take it that your one of the elements of harmony, and Discord has sent you here to get revenge." Twilight began to nod furiously. "Only one question Twilight, how did he get out?"

"Screwball."

"Yes, my brothers and I have had a feeling about her. Well, I suppose we better get going, Dean is waiting outside with some other people who, I assume, are from other dimensions."

Cas grabbed Twilight's arm along with Meg and Sam's arms. Then, they were in front of the beat up car that Fred had replaced the impala with.

"What the hell Cas! I could have run you guys over!" Dean screamed out the window as Castiel released the arms of the three.

"Well, there wasn't enough room in the car," Cas said, looking down like a child that had been caught in the cookie jar.

"Get in, Nick and Monroe are probably wondering where we are," Sam said, gently pushing along the three.

It took a while, but the group finally got their bags, and situated themselves with Sam and Twilight sitting in the passenger's seat with Finn and Jake under the dashboard, Dean driving as usual with the consol folded up for Meg and Castiel to sit, and everyone else piled in the back. It took the whole ride for Sam to realize something.

"CAS! Why didn't you just teleport here with some of us!" Sam yelled as everyone pilled out of the car.

"You never asked."

Nearly everyone snickered at that remark, before Cas and Meg poofed away.

* * *

"Hey about time you got here!" the voice of Nick rang out.

"Hey!" Pinkie said skipping up the path to the house.

Everyone soon followed into the forest, carrying their duffle bags and weapons.

Applejack took the shotgun in her hands and turned it over a bit and eyed the target.

"Whoa there partner, I don't think you're quite ready for a shotgun!" said Dean, attempting to grab the gun away from Applejack, who pulled it just out of his reach.

"I think that this is just the same as shootin' a barrel back on the farm!" with that, Applejack spit to the left, and shot the swinging target in front of her without so much as a flinch at the booming noise of the gun. "Yee-Haw!" she said, handing the gun to Dean. "Let's see what you got there partner!" she said smugly as Dean shook his head.

He grabbed the gun with a smile as Pinkie took the paper target off of the log and replaced it.

"Ready?" Pinkie yelled.

"Swing it Pinkie!" Dean responded.

Dean shot, hitting the log. Pinkie took off the targets, and brought them over.

"Wow! You two are REALLY good shots!"

One target had a hole in the dead center of the bull's-eye, and the other had it on the second ring from the center.

"Take that AJ!" Dean said clapping his hands once, "Yee-Haw!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade Deany, but THIS is yours," Pinkie handed him the target that just missed the bull's-eye.

Applejack ripped the other bull's-eye from Pinkie, letting out a mighty "Yee-Haw!" as she did so. "That's how we do it back home!"

"Bet you I'm better than you with a lasso!" Dean said, running towards a pile of rope.

"You're on cowboy!" Applejack said, running after him.

Pinkie watched as the two ran off, Dean already hacking two pieces of rope.

"Now, the winner is the one to get their lasso closest to the log. Got it sugarcube?" Applejack said, looking over to Dean.

"Why don't you go first, I'm a little rusty," Dean said, stepping back and twiddling the rope in his hands.

"Fine then, here we go!" with that, Applejack swung the rope in a loop for a while, before letting the rope fall right on a twig of the log. "Yee-Haw! Beat that!"

Dean took his position where Applejack had been. Her rope was left where it was as he took his swing, and placed the rope squarely around the log, as he pulled it down. "Yee-HAW sister! Woo!" he said, turning to Applejack. She merely smiled.

"I'm not used to usin' my hands yet!" she excused.

"Yea, right, that's how you pulled a trigger!"

"Well, aimin' ain't the same as lassoin'!"

"Lassoing IS harder, making it even MORE obvious that I'm better than you!"

"No, I'm not used to usin' my hooves and teeth! Not these fingers and palms you got on the ends of your human arms!"

"Whatever AJ! I beat you fair and square!"

Pinkie left their argument. She glanced over to Mordecai and Rigby who had just come back, dressed in cut up jeans, and mullets. Rigby let out a heavy punch to a tree, and fell down crying.

"That's how I remember doing the Death-Punch!" he whimpered out.

"I know dude," Mordecai said, helping him up.

"What are you guys doing?" Pinkie asked, looking at the two.

"Dude, maybe it doesn't work in this dimension. Oh hi Pinkie, it's called Deathkwondo. Could you get our shirts from those duffle bags?" Mordecai asked.

"Okey-Jokey!" she said, bouncing away.

Pinkie returned with the shirts.

"Here you- oh! Your hand looks bad Rigby! Here, let me get Fluttershy!" turning around, she noticed Rosalie and Fluttershy looking over some herbs. "Rosalie! Fluttershy! Rigby punched a tree and now his hand is all red and swollen!"

"What?" Rosalie said, glancing over at Rigby, stifling his cries and Mordecai helped him with his long sleeved striped shirt.

"What happened here?" Fluttershy asked, looking over Rigby's hand in worry, yet being gentle.

"It's this thing from our dimension called Deathkwondo, it must not work here, or else that tree would be shattered to pieces," Mordecai spit out, obviously worried for his friend.

By now, a crowd had gathered around the short, injured man. Pinkie frowned, and felt her hair deflate as she could do nothing to cheer up him up. Rigby whimpered as Rosalie replaced Fluttershy's gentle touch with her firm grip.

"Pinkie! I need you to gag him with something!" Rosalie said.

"Got it!" Pinkie said, her hair poofing up again, as she raced to the rope. She put the rope in his mouth and held the two ends around his head.

"Okay Rigby, one. Two. THREE!" on three, Rosalie twisted his fingers back into position. Pinkie heard a crack just under Rigby's harsh wail.

Rosalie signaled Pinkie to let go of the rope with a nod as she let Fluttershy bandage up the hand. Fluttershy took Rigby up in her arms and cooed him to sleep as she stroked his hair.

"Maybe we should go back to Monroe's?" Fluttershy offered to the group.

"Yea, that's enough training for today," Nick said, as the group departed to pick up their equipment.

* * *

Nick looked over the group of people. It was five o'clock p.m., and no way Rosalie was going to let Rigby ride in a crammed car with an injured hand. Fluttershy had used tiny twigs to make the hand firm in its position. Mumbling to Mordecai about keeping it rested. The once-blue jay hadn't taken his eyes off of the tiny man since the encounter. Things had quieted down in the room.

"Alright, Sam and I are heading' out to get some grub from 'Burger-Shack', who wants what?" Dean asked, door open.

"I'm a vegetarian," Monroe, Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy's voices came simultaneously.

"Well lucky for you guys, 'Burger-Shack' makes salads. So, who else wants what?"

"I'll take a salad," Twilight piped up.

"Can be and Jake have two burgers?" Finn asked.

"Each, or total?" Dean asked, note pad in hand.

"Total."

"Okay then, everyone else?"

"Just a cheese burger," Nick finally replied.

"Make that three!" Mordecai said.

"Four," Rosalie added.

"Five," RainbowDash said.

"Six," Applejack said with a smirk.

"SEVEN!" Pinkie continued with the game.

"Okay, that's eight cheese burgers, two regular burgers, and five salads. Got it, come on Sammy!" Dean said, leading his younger, yet taller, brother out the door.

Nick looked at the scene of a living room again. Things had calmed down a lot as everyone sat in silence.

"Okay everyone, I know that Sam and Dean are gone right now, but I think we should start planning our next move!" RainbowDash piped up, flying off of the floor.

"I agree," Monroe said, taking a seat next to Mordecai and Fluttershy, who had Rigby in her lap.

"Well, it shouldn't be long until Discord attacks, so we need to find a place where there won't be any civilians!" RainbowDash pointed out.

"Well, what about the woods?" Applejack suggested.

"No, we were lucky enough to find that open area to train in. People walk in the woods way too often for it to be a safe place to lure Discord," Nick pointed out.

"Okay, what about some type of, reserved space? Like, a park that closes at night or something?" Rainbow offered.

"Hush up sugarcube! That would be trespassing, and that's illegal!" Applejack shot it down.

"Actually, there is a park up in the north of town, it's surrounded by trees and closes at seven," Nick pointed out. Surprised glares erupted throughout the room. "Hey, I think that saving four universes is worth a little trespassing!" Nick defended.

"That's the spirit! So, how are we going to make SURE that Discord and Screwball go THERE to fight us?" RainbowDash said.

"Well, I'd hate to put you in danger Rainbow," Finn spoke up from the chair. "But you keep on saying how fast of a flyer you are, maybe you could lead him?"

"Seems like a good plan to me! I'll just have to get some more practice in with these wings!" RainbowDash said, splaying out her nearly eight-foot wing span.

"Darling, you really must watch those things!" Rarity yelled, pushing away one of the wings that had nearly wacked her in the face. "Burr! And it's FREEZING in here!"

"Ra-ra-Rarity! Behind you!" Fluttershy yelled.

Black smoke was looming behind Rarity, before it shot over her. Everyone backed away from the the petite pink-haired girl as the black smoke entered her mouth she had opened to scream, but didn't get the chance. The smoke disappeared into her mouth, and Rainbow stepped forward.

"Flutter- AHH!" Rainbow was startled and pulled her hand back as Fluttershy twitched upward from her crouching place on the ground she had fallen into.

"What's wrong RainbowDash? I thought you were the bravest of the bunch!" Fluttershy's quiet voice became demented and startling.

RainbowDash flared her wings and flew in a blur to Sam's bag. She poured a ring of salt around Fluttershy.

"Well well, looks like someone did their research… But not enough!" Fluttershy said, lifting her arms, and herself, off of the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Black smoke began to seep in under the door, bringing a wind that ruined the salt ring. Nick looked around to see that everyone was terrified. He thought about all the stuff Dean had told him about black smoke. He dove for Dean's bag and shuffled through it to find a book with a labeled page, and a jug with a cross in it. Nick flipped through to the labeled page, and was about to read when an invisible force threw him into a wall. He held the book firmly, the page had 'Exorcism' in italic writing at the top. His head was turned straight forward to face Fluttershy.

"What do you think you're doing Grimm?" Nick felt his face fill with fear, "Oh don't worry, I have orders to leave you and your Blutbad safe…" her tone was seductive, and unfitting for the Fluttershy he had come to know.

She leaned up on the wall next to him. The room had quieted down, for the most part. The drapes were shut, the black smoke filled the ceiling. Everyone was stuck in place, Nick literally. He saw small movement by the couch, the jug was gone. A mighty cry filled the room from Rigby as he tossed the contents of the jug onto Fluttershy, she seemed to sizzle as Nick fell from the wall, book in hand.

"OREMUSORATIO! Deus, et Pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et elemention tuam supplex…" Nick chanted from the book, yelling over the Fluttershy's cries of agony.

The smoke swirled under the door. Fluttershy let out one final cry as some of the smoke left her body through her mouth, going under the door. Nick stopped chanting, and caught Fluttershy half way as she fell from the wall.

"What-what happened?"

Fluttershy's question brought over Rarity and Pinkie, swarming over Nick and Fluttershy.

"Alright! Alright! Stand back!" RainbowDash said, as she picked Rarity off of the floor and a magenta light formed around Pinkie, pulling her away. "Give the girl some air."

Nick picked her up and took her over to the couch, setting her down gently.

"Why am I wet?"

"Sorry Fluttershy," Rigby's voice appeared from the back of the crowd as he stepped forward. " I heard about holy water from the movies, and I saw the jug, so-"

"DUDE! You risked all of our lives on a movie!" Mordecai's irritated and cracking voice came from Nick's left.

"Hey it worked, right? And what am I supposed to think when I see a jug with a cross in it?"

"Thank you Rigby, how's your hand?" Fluttershy said, putting the needs of the tiny man before her own.

"Hey! I'm not the one that deserves a thank you! You should have seen Nick! He just dove for that book and read the exorcism like he wrote it!" Rigby yelled out enthusiastically.

"Rigby, don't you think you're overselling it?" Nick asked.

"Are you kiddin' sugarcube? You just saved us all with your fancy language, and you think he's oversellin' it?" Applejack stated, making Nick slightly blush just the faintest curtain of pink on his cheeks.

"Yea man, you're a HERO!" Finn added to Applejack's statement.

"Yea, what language was that anyway?" Mordecai asked.

Everyone looked to Nick, expecting an answer.

"I don't know! Monroe?" he asked hopefully from the Blutbad.

"Nope, I only know a bit of German, and THAT was NOT German!" Monroe stated.

"Well, we'll just have to ask Sam and Dean when they get back," Rarity stated firmly.

"We can ALSO ask them what that book and holy water was doing in that bag!" Monroe said.

Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dean and Sam entered the house of the werewolf they had broken into only yesterday.

"All right we have the-"

"What in tar-nation was that all about? You leave for one measly moment and all of the sudden, some smoke comes in, takes Fluttershy's body, and threatens our lives!" Applejack cut Dean off, coming face to face with the hunter.

"WAIT! Fluttershy's possessed! Where is she?" Dean asked, looking for the quiet girl.

"Right over here, she's fine, thanks to Nick!" RainbowDash said, flying over the couch.

"You're SURE the demon LEFT her, right?" Sam asked.

"Yup, she's back to her little old self again," Applejack said. "Nick spout out some fancy words, and the smoke left her."

"Good, but, Pinkie Pie," Sam said, moving towards the couch as everyone but Pinkie moved away moved away. "Can you get the jug of water with a cross in it out of my duffel?" Sam asked.

"We used all of it," Rigby said before she could move.

"Then try Dean's."

She had Dean's duffel before anyone could blink and the jug in Sam's hand even faster. Sam pulled Fluttershy's hand off of her stomach, earning him a little "eek!" from her before he dumped a bit of the water onto her arm.

"Alright, she's clean," Sam said, standing up and screwing the cap back onto the jug as everyone let out loud sighs of relief.

"Mind telling us what that is, or why it hurt that THING that attacked Fluttershy?" Rainbow demanded from Dean, prodding him in the chest with her index finger.

"Alright!" Dean yelled, backing away from the rainbow haired girl. He shoved the burgers into her crossed arms. "Mind passing them around?" he asked with sarcasm.

RainbowDash shot him a glare before throwing around the wrapped burgers and salad containers.

"First, tell us what that smoke was doing in my house," Monroe said, anger and a territorial hint in his voice.

"Yea man that was jacked UP" Finn said, sitting on the floor with Jake.

"That, was a demon!" Sam said with a shrug.

Dean looked around as everyone's face filled with disbelief and terror.

"Which means, you ALL need some demon proofing," Dean said, rummaging through his bag, and pulling out two crosses. Sam did the same, pulling out four. "Problem, we only have six usable ones."

"What's wrong with the two in the jugs?" RainbowDash asked.

"If we don't leave those in, the holy water would be less usable. Kind of like, if boiling water has had the flame on until you touch it, it hurts more than letting it sit cold for an hour," Sam explained.

"And that would only leave us with eight, not twelve," Dean commented.

"And why do YOU guys not need one?" Rainbow pointed out, flying over, into Dean's face.

"Because of these," Sam said, as he and Dean simultaneously showed her their tattoos. "They ward off demons, make us unable to be possessed."

"Well why don't we just get one of those? Be a lot easier than wearing a necklace every day!" Rainbow scoffed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You, want to get a tattoo?" Sam asked.

"Actually Sam, I think she may have a point…" Twilight said.

"What?" Sam shouted in disbelief before letting out a heavy sigh, "Alright then, we'll try finding a place tomorrow…"

"WHAT?" Fluttershy was the next to shriek.

"Fluttershy, darling, you don't have to get a tattoo. You could just wear the cross," Rarity assured.

"Well, I didn't say I WOULDN'T get one, it's just that, could it REALLY stop those horrible creatures?"

"Yup, got em' after Sammy here was possessed," Dean said, motioning to his younger brother.

Fluttershy was at the larger hunter's side immediately, hugging him. It looked kind of funny, his moose of a brother getting a hug by this about five foot seven girl.

"You poor thing! What did it do to you?" she cooed. Sam began to blush.

"Uh, I'm fine Fluttershy!" he said, trying to force her off of him gently. "Really!" Soft chuckles filled the room as Fluttershy insisted on looking him over. Sam held her in front of him by her arms. "Fluttershy. I'm. Okay," he stated firmly.

Fluttershy gently moved back onto the couch where Twilight, Rarity, and Rosalie crowded also.

"So, who else is coming with?" Dean asked.

Nearly everyone raised their hands, except for Nick, and Jake of course.

"Sorry kiddo, but you can't one," Applejack said, ruffling Finn's hair.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"It's illegal for anyone under eighteen," Nick said from his place by the couch.

Finn looked angry, but gave up, falling back against the wall as Jake crawled into his lap.

"What about you Nick? Why aren't you getting a tattoo?" Finn asked.

"I'm not explaining that to Juliet," Nick said, more stares drifting over to him. "She's my girlfriend, we live together… Look, the point is, we have to be prepared for these demons to come back."

"Yea, so, we should all know how to stop them," Rainbow pointed out, flying over the couch again.

"Alright," Dean said, "here are the basics…"

* * *

Discord was tired. The entire day had been spent exorcizing his chaotic powers, as well as Screwball's, in small amounts. Crowley said that he had to meet with Discord right away, sending one of his demons to find him. Now, the God of Chaos sat in the demon's living room.

"Hello love," Crowley's voice came from the kitchen as his form came into the dark room. "Now, you may be wondering why I've asked you here," he paused. "Where's the pest?"

Discord cringed as he knew that he was referring to Screwball. "My daughter is sleeping, she is only HALF perfection you know…"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, I sent out some scouts to check out your pony friends. However, there was a MINOR mishap…"

"You can say that again," a female voice came from Discord's left, followed by a tall woman wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and boots with short blonde hair. "I almost got that Blutbad! If only that stupid girl hadn't gotten in the way!"

"Which one?" Discord asked.

"I don't know! Shortish, long pink hair-"

The woman was cut off as Discord began to cackle loudly. "You possessed –ha!- Fluttershy! That must have been a heavenly brew of chaos!"

"Fluttershy?" Crowley asked.

Discord stopped laughing as a slightly ticked, yet amused look came to his face. "You my friend, need to do some research," he snapped his fingers, a book materializing before Crowley, floating until the demon grabbed it.

"The 'Elements of Harmony'? What in bloody hell is this?" Crowley asked.

"That, my friend, is your homework. You see, these six ponies aren't your average six…"

Crowley began to page through it. The book was mostly biography on each ponies' history. Pictures, both of their human and pony forms…

"I could use this to my advantage…" Crowley said with a smirk. "So, the unicorns can still use magic, and the pegasuses-"

"Pegasi" Discord corrected.

"- can still fly?" Crowley finished with an eye roll.

"Yes, the very reason my daughter HAD to be changed into a unicorn before we came here. Her powers would only be HALF as effective as they were back in Equestria…"

"So, shouldn't we be concerned about the same elements that BANISHED a princess to the moon, and encased you in stone?"

"No, and here is why-"

* * *

**Oh no, what did Discord do to the Elements of Harmony!**** Sorry it took so long to update, originally I was going to make one story, finish, and write a new one after when I joined this site, I did not keep that promise to myself. This resulted in spam in my inbox about new chapters… (Not this story in particular) don't take this the wrong way! Great to know I have readers that care, plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley was pissed. He had plans to work on, deals to oversee, and angels to run from. He did not need Discord calling him whenever he wanted. Though, is it really calling when he was just brought into existence next to the god of chaos in the middle of the woods?

"What now Discord?" he asked reluctantly.

"Why Crowley, I thought you'd like to meet our new ally. Chrysalis," Discord said as a woman stepped out. She had long swamp blue hair that was patchy and disheveled and bright green eyes that were cat like in pupil shape. She wore a long black dress that faded to teal, which was freckled with moth holes large and small that revealed patches of greenish skin over her body.

"How do you do Crowley?" she asked with an evil grin. In doing so she revealed a mouth full of sharp teeth, which added to her cat like appearance, and flared behind her wings that looked like those of a mosquito which were also speckled with holes.

"You look like a piece of sewer trash. What is she?"

"She is The Queen," a scrawny voice said as a group of ten people appeared, all looking alike with swamp blue hair, murky dark green eyes, sharp teeth, black pants, and teal shirts. The only thing that separated them was the fact that the female looking ones had longer blue hair. On their backs fluttered smaller versions of the mosquito wings of Chrysalis. Then the voice spoke again, "and you shall respect her." The voice came from a lone male in the front who looked at Crowley with the murky green eyes, all iris.

Crowley calmed his heart rate, which had raced at the sudden appearance of the crowd, ready to flee yet keeping his cool on the outside.

"Why, I didn't know that demons had hearts," one of the female ones said with a smile of her sharp teeth. "How delightful."

"Wonderful little children," Crowley said with a roll of his eyes before looking to Discord and asking, "What do they do?"

"Well," Discord said, "They do what you do, only on a much bigger scale."

"Yes," Chrysalis said. "We are Changelings."

"I am afraid that this doesn't mean anything to me," Crowley said, unimpressed.

"Well then, how about a demonstration. Rattlesnake, come out darling," Chrysalis called out into the forest behind them.

Crowley was about to say something, when a figure stepped out from behind one of the trees. It looked exactly like Crowley. The doppelganger walked over to him, a cautious look on its face. Crowley's mouth, for the first time that night, curled up in a wicked smile as it painted across his face.

"Oh, I know just what to do with you," he sneered.

* * *

RainbowDash swam in the blue of the sky. It felt different, yet similar. Landing felt different too, and slightly awkward. The group had decided that she needed someone to spot her when she flew, and that she should probably stick to above the forest. This was fine, but now she needed to land in a meadow of some sort, careful not to hit the day's spotter, Mordecai.

"RAINBOW!" he called up to her, "RAINBOW! DEAN IS BACK!"

Dean was taking two groups to get the protection tattoos, Rainbow requesting she be put in the second group to practice as long as she could.

"OKAY! I'M COMING DOWN!" she yelled back down. She shifted her wings to land in the meadow in front of her, but her newly lengthy limbs caught on a pine tree on the edge of the meadow, swinging her upside down. Her wings tangled in the pointy needles as her legs came free, leaving her hanging by her wings.

"Are you okay?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh yea, believe me, this has happened A LOT in Equestria."

"Really, ha…"

"What?"

"It's just that, well, you keep saying you were the best flyer from Equestria. Sooo, the other Pegasuses must be TERRIBLE!" Mordecai laughed.

"First of all, it's Pegasi! Second of all, can you help me down from here?"

"Sure," Mordecai said, pulling back one of the main branches holding up the wings, causing Rainbow to fall to the ground, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he asked stooping down to help the rainbow-haired girl off of the ground.

"Yea, I've been worse!" Rainbow said getting up. "Come on! Their probably wondering where we are!" she said, running in the direction of Monroe's house. Rainbow often wondered why they always went to Monroe's. She had originally guessed that he was the only that lived in the area. Then again Nick lived in Portland too, so maybe there was another reason.

As they were running back, she began to feel week in her legs as a head ache formed.

"Mordo, I don't think I'm feeling so good, maybe I hit my head a bit harder than I thought on that crash…" Rainbow said, falling to the ground.

"I'm not feeling that good either," Mordecai said, falling to the ground himself.

* * *

"Wow! I've never been in a tattoo parlor before! That was amazing! And it only hurts a little!" Pinkie said, the left sleeve on her pink t-shirt rolled up to reveal the tattoo.

"Pinkie, I understand that you're excited, but can you please stop jumping around me when I'm trying to show Rarity how to shoot an arrow?" Monroe asked angrily through gritted teeth for about the fourth time in those ten minutes.

"Especially when the apple is on top of my head," Nick said. "Why did I agree to this in the first place?"

"First of all, you didn't agree to anything. You thought of the idea. And two, I think you're an idiot for doing so," Rosalie said from where she emerged from the forest with Fluttershy.

"Hey, speaking of tattoos, where are RainbowDash and Mordecai?" Dean asked, "We're leaving again soon."

"She was flying, but I went out to tell Mordecai to tell her to come back soon," Pinkie assured.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Rainbow's laid back voice came as they turned to see her and Mordecai coming out of the woods. "I wanted to get in just one more lap before we left."

"Which she sucked at," Mordecai said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Rainbow said, punching him a bit in the arm.

Mordecai rubbed his shoulder a bit as he continued to laugh. "Well, let's get going," he said.

"Yea, finally," Dean said, leading them.

Suddenly though, Rigby picked up a silver knife and pressed it against Mordecai's skin. The skin that had made contact with the knife sizzled as Mordecai fell in pain, clutching his arm as he did.

"Waspwing!" Rainbow said, falling to his side.

"Rigby! What did you do?" Dean asked.

"That's not Mordecai!" he yelled as everyone came over to check on him.

But then, Mordecai changed form, turning quite a bit shorter and his skin a murky green color with swamp blue hair. He looked like something out of a horror film.

"It's a changeling!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow sneered, reverting to her changeling look also which appeared the same, only the hair was longer. "It doesn't matter. We could have gotten all of you two if that rat hadn't done that!" she said in a voice that sounded like decaying branches. She whirled around saying "But we have your friends, and you'll never see them again!"

She began to cackle loudly at that, before a gun was fired and a silver bullet was in her chest. The changeling turned to dust then as they all turned to see Fluttershy with a revolver in her hand. Her eyes were demented and she dropped the barrel to point at the other one, who had been called Rattlesnake.

"You monsters!" she half-shouted. It sounded like she was crying, but she had a blank yet angry look on her face without a tear being shed. Waspwing's eyes filled with fear as she was about to pull the trigger. But, just before she could a hand covered hers on the gun, and she looked down to see Rigby looking up at her from where he held the hand. She dropped the gun and fell to her hands and knees in tears. Rigby handed the gun over to Sam with a serious look on his face, and Sam put the gut away.

* * *

"Oh, this is simply delightful!" Discord chuckled from where he watched the scene, sitting on an upside-down chair while looking through a pair of backwards binoculars.

"Delightful?!" Chrysalis yelled, "That girl just killed Snaggletooth! And the runt injured Waspwing!"

"So what sewer-rubbish?" Crowley said, far over his fear of the Changelings, "You always have to break a few eggs. Especially if those eggs are spoiled."

"What if I sent out a few of my so-called eggs and they killed a few dozen or so of yours?" Chrysalis challenged.

"I doubt you could first of all," Crowley said, not looking away from his binoculars, "And second of all, I wouldn't give a damn."

"Now now, Chrysalis. Hold off on the threats for a while," Discord said, calming the queen down. "We still haven't failed. The ball is still in our court. Crowley, will they interrogate him?"

"Knowing those boys, absolutely. They've carved into every demon they could to get information," Crowley said with a confused look.

"Good then, Chrysalis, have your changelings move our guests to that park those demons heard about. And be back quickly. I have a nice little bonding activity for you two to get to!" Discord said. Chrysalis gave a curt nod to Discord and a lingering stare on Crowley before she left the room. Discord then pulled out a banana, which he pealed and said into "Oh Screwball?" as if it were a telephone "Daddy has a special job for you."

* * *

"Alright, Mosquito-sting or whatever your name is, where are they?" Dean asked, kneeling in front of the changeling and waving the silver knife in his face.

"Oh, you think that *pant* threatening to carve me up *pant* like a turkey will get me *pant* to talk? No chance," the changeling spit back.

"You know," Nick said, coming into the room, where Waspwing was tied up in a chair, and standing next to Dean, "he's right. I'll just go out and get my Schulterzerschlagen."

"What's that?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh, it's this thing that you clamp on someone's arm and it crushes the shoulder and dislocates the bone," Nick said, clamping his hand over Waspwing's shoulder and making the changeling jump.

"Come on Nick," Monroe said, coming in the room with Rosalie. "That would be an insult. No, what we need to use is your Auge-Sauger. It'll gouge his eye out perfectly, but he'll still be alive to see it!"

"Yea, and then we can use this thing I have back at the shop," Rosalie chimed in. "It will liquefy his organs one by one, but it will never touch his heart, lungs, or brain so he can enjoy everything until he finally passes out or dies of internal bleeding!"

Their voices were so delightful that you would never guess they were talking about torturing a living thing. But it only made Waspwing feel all the more like he was going to throw up.

"Hey, why don't we ask him what he wants to do?" Dean said, joining in.

They all turned to Waspwing who burst into tears saying "Okay, okay! I'll talk! Just don't hurt me!"

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room. Fluttershy was crying softly and using Rigby as a human stuffed animal, Sam was sitting next to them on the sofa with Twilight next to him, Rarity shared the armchair with Pinkie, and Apple jack simply leaned against the wall. Everyone was dead silent. No one said a single word, nothing but the soft sound of Fluttershy's cries and the extremely hushed sound Dean, Monroe, Nick, and Rosalie interrogating Waspwing in Monroe's work room.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.


End file.
